All or Nothing
by vermilion aura
Summary: The last surviving Uchiha contemplates on the times spent with the girl he loves. SasukexOC


**Notes:** My, I have not updated in months. Hopefully, this little shooter will make up for the long wait. I figured I'd do a switch and attempt a Naruto story, considering I've been a fan of the series since my middle school days. The pairing is Sasuke Uchiha with my OC, Miyu Narumi from another project I plan on working on in the future, titled _Desolate Beauty_. This project has been through the ringer numerous times with me revising the plot and changing OCs in the process. When I first put this together in high school, it was originally going to include the Harada sisters from the series DN Angel. However, I wanted to have some originality in it, and thus, I scrapped the idea and started looking for ideas on an OC. While browsing images on Google, I came across a picture of an anime girl that I instantly fell in love with, and with that, Miyu was created. I don't know when I'll start working on _Desolate Beauty_ since I want to put together a couple other projects first, but I'm hoping it will come in the future. In the meantime, enjoy this one-shot! Title credit goes to the band Theory of a Deadman. I do not own Naruto, but I do own Miyu.

I decided to repost this story after tweaking the middle and end. A constructive review I received from bluepinkpurple inspired me to take it down and edit it. I'm grateful that I did, for in honesty, I didn't really like how it was during the interaction between Sasuke and Miyu. So, special shout out and thanks to bluepinkpurple for their constructive review. It's very much appreciated. Also, please do not hesitate to send me feedback whatsoever, be it praise or criticism. As long as it's constructive and mature, I will take it to heart when I go to work on future stories.

* * *

He knew from the beginning that love was a complicated feeling to understand, but he never thought it would be in its own category of complex.

Sitting on a roof, Sasuke brought his legs close to his frame, resting his elbows on top of his knees. Onyx orbs gazed into the distance, mentally admiring the hues of orange and yellow the hour of twilight offered. The scent of fresh roses hung in the air, filling his nostrils with their sweet aroma.

A slight breeze began to pick up, ruffling his ebony bangs and caressing his cheeks. Closing his eyes, he lifted his face up slightly to the sky, allowing Mother Nature to take him away from reality and into the depths of his own world.

Within the comfort of his psyche, he found himself staring into a familiar pair of sapphire blue eyes. Accompanied by long, cerulean tresses, flawless ivory skin, and a face that rivaled the goddess Aphrodite, she was truly a sight to behold. The mere thought of her gave him the strength he needed to press on in a mission whenever things seemed hopeless.

A loud _thump_ coming from within the confines of his chest brought him back to reality. Moving as if it had a mind of its own, his hand immediately went to his chest. His heart was pounding, threatening to burst out of his ribcage like a rocket shooting to the moon. His hand clenched into a fist, tightly scrunching the fabric of his one-piece black suit.

There was only one person that could make him feel weak; make him feel as if he was nothing without her. Her-the kunoichi that stood out from the crowd with her beauty and abilities and whose name made his knees buckle every time he heard it: Narumi Miyu.

He was six years old when he first laid eyes on her. Like the other students present in the classroom, he was stunned and speechless. He was the first to approach her when they were given an assignment that required them to partner up with someone, but found himself unable to exchange many words with her due to how distracted he was by her beauty.

He bit his bottom lip in an attempt to calm his nerves. He wasn't the type to be so easily sidetracked by anyone, let alone a girl he had just met. Yet, she had an aura that drew him in like a moth to a flame. It was difficult for him not to stare at her that whole time, and it was still difficult to this day. As the years passed, she blossomed into the blue rose, the rare flower sacred to her clan.

As one who walked the path of revenge, love was an incompetent feeling to covet. In its own sense, the feeling became foreign and thus, triggered sensations of uneasiness due to his withdrawn personality. He was never meant to fall in love and yet, here he was, a month into their relationship feeling happy and cheerful. As much as he liked the feeling, what part did this relationship play in his desire for revenge? The answer soon came to him as he remembered the words he said to Naruto during their battle against a transformed Gaara.

_"I lost everything once. I don't ever want to see that again. Watching all my friends and loved ones fall right in front of my eyes."_

The thought of her dying before his very eyes while he helplessly watched was unacceptable, and he wouldn't let that happen. If he wanted to get his revenge and ensure her safety, his only option was to get stronger.

When the sun set behind the horizon, he stood up from his spot and brushed off his suit. With a quick stretch, he took off running into a nearby forest, the fresh scent of the numerous flowers adorning the grassy field flooding his nose. Pulling out a kunai from his pouch, he cut up some pink roses, white lilies and pink carnations, putting them together in a bouquet. These particular flowers were also a reminder of his younger days with Miyu, for they were the same flowers he gave to her after saving her from a group of bullies.

With the bouquet in hand, Sasuke made his way back to the village, his destination Miyu's apartment complex. The sky had darkened by the time he reached her door, the moon slowly creeping its way up into the sky. Hiding the bouquet behind his back, he knocked on her door.

The small window on her door lit up, and the door opened to reveal Miyu standing in the doorway. She wore a simple black camisole top, a loose pair of gray yoga pants, and her cerulean locks were damp and loose, flowing down her back. Her sapphire eyes lit up at the sight of him, and with a smile, he presented her the flowers.

"These are for you."

A look of awe formed on her face at the sight of them, and the second she had them in her hand, she wrapped her arms around him in a hug.

"Thank you. I always knew that sweet six year-old boy was still there."

He wrapped his arms around her, her words sinking into his mind and making his stomach flutter. He wanted nothing more than to hold her in his arms until the end of time; to freeze in this moment and live in it forever.

He felt her shiver beneath his hold as the coolness of the night racked both of their bodies.

"Maybe we should go inside, if I'm allowed to come in," he suggested.

She nodded. "Of course. You can hang in the bedroom and I'll get a vase for these flowers."

Once she pulled away from him, she led him inside the apartment, and he made his way over to the bedroom, sitting down on the edge of the bed. He heard water running in the other room for a few seconds and then he saw her come in with the bouquet and a glass vase filled with water. She set the vase down on the side vanity sitting next to the door and inserted the bouquet before joining him on the bed, sitting next to him.

"It was nice of you to come here tonight. In fact, I needed it, considering I haven't seen you for a month."

He reached for her, taking a hold of her hand. "I wanted to see you too, but Kakashi's been hell bent on making sure I didn't slack off on my training."

"I can see why," she said with a chuckle. "Your Chidori ability is impressive. After what you pulled off with it in the arena, I bet you can pierce through any and all kinds of defenses that come your way."

He shrugged. "Maybe."

She didn't miss the hint of anger and reluctance in his tone as she placed her free hand on the back of his head. He then moved forward, their noses mere inches away as he pressed his forehead against hers.

"What's on your mind? I know you didn't just come here to see me and give me those flowers."

"I've been thinking about what happened in the forest the other day, when we fought against Gaara," he replied.

She nodded. "I won't be forgetting that fight for a while. I've seen my share of monsters, but he shook me up as much as the spirit that took my family away from me."

"Naruto keeps getting stronger and stronger. Compared to him, it feels like I haven't gotten anywhere."

He squeezed her hand in an attempt to calm his trembling nerves. She could feel the shaking in his hand as she watched him struggle with his inner demons. This behavior was completely out of character for the calm and collected person he was, and it was making her feel a little uneasy.

"I couldn't even protect you from getting hurt."

"If you really feel that way, then take the necessary steps to make sure it doesn't happen again. Naruto was willing to sacrifice himself to ensure our safety, and if you are serious about protecting me and getting stronger, you have to be willing to risk it all for it, including your life."

Itachi's words on that fateful day played through his mind.

_"Cling to your wretched life, little brother. It's more valuable to you than anything, and thus, you're not even worth killing."_

His grip on her hand tightened. No, he couldn't let his brother win. He would press on if it meant killing him and protecting her.

Without another word, he leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers in a passionate kiss. The kiss seemed to have lasted forever, reminding him of their first kiss as a couple when he confessed his longtime feelings for her.

"Can I spend the night with you?" he asked when they pulled apart for some much needed air.

She nodded. "Of course."

With those words, the two teenagers prepared themselves for a long night of rest. Once Sasuke was settled in the bed, Miyu pulled the sheet over them and curled up next to him, resting her head on his chest. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders, the faint scent of her ocean mist shampoo drifting off her hair. They laid that way for a while in silence, and eventually, they both slipped off into slumber with the other's presence their source of comfort.

* * *

**End Notes:** More one-shots involving this couple may come in the future, but I'm not sure yet. I'll probably see when I start plotting out some more ideas. Hope this one-shot was enjoyable, and check back for the next update!


End file.
